happy brithday len
by Deranged of Yaoi
Summary: 1 dia tarde pero aca esta, es corto, muy corto y... bueno, lean .. Lime, yaoi horoxren. Solo para celebrar los 20 años que cumplio len ayer


Lo se, lo se, hoy es 2, pero ayer no habrian los cybers asi que tuve que subirlo hoy... -- ni modo, aqui va.

* * *

El verano ya habia llegado y una fina capa de flores de cerezo cubria las calles.

La calida briza acariciaba los violaceos cabellos del chino dandole un toque de sensualidad al momento.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Q-que yo... YA ME OISTE!

-Repitelo

-Yo... te amo len¡es decir! me gustas... a pesar de que eres incensible, amargo, aburrido, me molestas, haces... O.O Mmmm

Len rodeo el cuello de horo con sus brazos y poco a poco fue reduciendo la distancia que habia entre sus labios causando un rose muy leve entre ellos.

Ambos quedaron estaticos, observandose como si buscaran respuestan en los ojos del otro. Al parecer el ainu las encontro ya que sus propias manos se posaron sobre las delicadas caderas del tao.

-Este no es el lugar ni el momento horo

-Lo se

Se separaron y fueron hacia la pension donde ya todos estaban reunidos para festejar.

-Al fin llengan ¿donde estaban chicos?

Un leve rubor se asomo por las mejillas de horo-horo.

-Entrenando -dijo el chino

-Bien, vayan a cambiarse que ya es tarde

Asintieron y fueron rumbo a su habitacion en donde los kimonos (no recuerdo como se decian los de hombre --) los esperaban.

El de len era color violeta oscuro con detalles en dorado y el de horo-horo azabache con detalles en celeste.

-Ejem...

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes... salir un momento hoto?

-...

-¿Pretendes que me cambie con tigo mirandome?

-Cumplirias una de mis fantasias -

-Hummm

-Jejeje, lo siento

Tomo su ropa y fue a cambiarse al baño.

----------------------------

Una vez que estubieron listos se reunieron abajo con los demas que ya estaban por comenzar a comer.

Eran las 23:45 p.m, se estaban preparando para festejar cuando horo-horo se levanto y practicamente arrastro a len hacia el patio.

-¿Que demonios te pasa?

-Solo queria tomar aire

-¿Y necesitas mi ayuda?

-Shhhh...

Con su dedo logro callarlo

-Solo faltan unos minutos, no lo arruines

-Horo...

Sus ojos dorados se tornaron calidos¿Acaso él se habia acordado?

-10... 9... 8... 7... 6... continúa.

-Emm... ¿5¿4¿3¿2?... 1...

Velozmente el peli-azul tomo las caderas de len y lo atrajo hacia su propio cuerpo para asi darle un apacionado beso.

Los fuegos artificiales no se hicieron esperar, cubrieron por completo el cielo con unos hermosos colores haciendo que el momento no pudiera ser mas romantico.

Al separarse ambos notaron sus sonrojos pero no hicieron caso, solo ellos podian verlo.

-Feliz cum- -

-Hey¿Que hacen ahi?

Se separaron de inmediato¿Yoh no podia ser mas inoportuno? Pero bueno, ya habia echado a perder el momento, asi que volvieron adentro en silencio y comenzaron a festejar.

Media hora despues la mitad del equipo estaba ebrio. Ryu acosaba a Liserg, hao miraba con odio la escena mientras sostenia una botella en la mano, yoh reia como nunca junto a manta, ana se habia ido a recostar al igual que tamao y len hacia movimientos sensuales para llamar la atencion de horo-horo el cual cada tanto se atoraba o quedaba inmovil mirando como las piernas de su "koi" quedaban "accidentalmente" al descubierto.

* * *

Ya eran las tres de la madrugada y algunos estaban en un coma alcoholico profundo o simplemente dormian en el suelo o sobre la mensa. El ainu que no tuvo muchas oportunidades de beber estaba comiendo algunos restos de comida solo por aburrimiento, pero no duro mucho ya que len -que habia terminado dormido sobre hao- habia despertado un tanto... hambriento.

-Psss...

-...

-Psssss

-...

-IDIOTA!

-¿EH?

Al mirar hacia atras se encontro con unos hermosos ojos que lo miraban con deseo

-Ahh... eras tu ¿Estas bien?

-Perrrrrfecto

-Hum...

Trago saliva al sentir el cuerpo de su amado demaciado cerca, éste se aproximaba gateando como un gato asechando a su presa.

-Te queda... muuuy bien la ropa

-G-gracias

-Me pregunto si llevaras algo debajo

-¿Que!

-Dejame ver hoto

-N-no!

-Solo una miradita

-Creo que bebiste de mas, mejor te llevo a la cama

Levanto con facilidad al chino, subio las escaleras y lo deposito en su futor dentro de la habitacion, pero no puedo levantarse o alejarse de allí

-Quedate

-...

-P-por favor horo-horo

-Es que...

-Duerme con migo

-_Se que me arrepentire de esto_ De acuerdo...

Len se hizo a un lado dandole espacio al peli-azul.

-¿Q-que haces?

-Me quito esto

Al darse cuenta que len estaba completamente desnudo intento voltearse, pero los brazos del chico no lo dejaron

-Dejame quitartelo

-N-no...

-Eso no suena muy convincente

-Len...

No se resistio, dejo que su compañero lo desvistiera para quedar los dos al desnudo

Los dedos del chino recorrieron timidamente el pecho de su koi formando pequeños circulos y causando espasmos en el aludido.

-E-es... espera... len

-¿Mmm?

Se coloco sobre el palido y esvelto cuerpo del tao haciendo que sus partes intimas tubieran un muy buen contacto.

-Horo -Dijo jadeante

-Quiero darte... el mejor regalo de todos, pero... dime ¿Tu me lo permites?

-...-sus pupilas se contrajeron y sus ojos se agrandaron, no se esperaba eso para nada... ¿Acaso seria capaz de aceptar a la obvia peticion de su koi?- Yo...

-Si aun no estas listo lo entendere -dijo sosteniendo el rostro de su pequeño con una mano

Como respuesta, len levanto levemente sus caderas haciendo gemir a horo-horo

-B-bueno... lo tomare como un si -

Ambos sonrieron y se prepararon para lo que vendria ahora.

----------

El ainu levanto ambas piernas del tao dandole asi mayor comodidad al penetrarlo. Lubrico con saliva uno de sus dedos y lo acerco a la entrada.

Lentamente introdujo su dedo por la cavidad pero estaba demaciado tenso y se le hacia dificil moverlo en el interior.

-Calma len, si te tensas entonces sera peor.

Se acomodo un poco, respiro profundamente e intento relajarse. A medida que el dedo en su interior se movia iba sintiendo mas y mas placer haciendo casi imposible reprimir sus gemidos.

Cuando estuvo listo, ya los dos dedos se movian con libertad y solo se escuchaban gemidos, horo-horo los cambio por su miembro. Para su sorpresa, cuando miro al chino éste tenia algunas lagrimas en las mejillas. Se detuvo y beso los ojos del peli-violaceo para calmarlo; no pudo contenerse y comenzo a besar todo lo que estuvo a su alcance, mejillas, cuello, pecho, piernas, todo.

-Ah... n-no...

-? -miro interrogante

-Sigue, por favor

Lo habia comprendido, realmente len estaba desesperado, su respiracion era entrecortada y ajitada, su piel estaba rojiza y calida, mas aun su pene, que a simple vista necesitaba atencion, pero primero...

-¿Q-que haces?

-Immm... in... intento... serte... util mmm

Len lamia el pene del ainu con lentitud, como si se tratara de un gatito bebiendo su leche.

-E-ahhh... n... no, espera!- aparto a su koi- Se supone que yo te doy el regalo

Volviendo a la posicion inicial, se apresuro para penetrarlo y asi poder llegar al climax eyaculando en su interior y gimiendo alunisono.

Con el vientre manchado con el semen de len y su respiracion regularizandose, se recosto a un lado de su koi.

-Te amo ho-to- apollo su cabeza sobre el pecho de su compañero y quedo profundamente dormido- te... a... mo...

-Y yo a ti baka... feliz cumpleaños.

Acaricio el cabello violaceo, tomo el cuerpo desnudo del chino y lo coloco sobre él para poder arroparlo. Se quedo pensando en si las cosas cambiarian luego de esto, pero claro... len siempre sera len.

Asi luego de unos minutos su cuerpo y mente reclamaban un merecido descanso, abrazo a su koi y asi durmieron juntos el resto de la noche.

Fin

* * *

-O- lo se, creo que es el primer fic en el que el lemon no es puro sexo desenfrenado jeje... pero queria hacer algo tierno para el cumple de len! - si! que aunque no lo crean cumple 20 añitos! si si, nacio en 1896 asi que hagan cuentas XD. Pero sigue siendo sexy - (y de horo-horo)

Por eso este fic es solo para el, a ver si me lo agradece en algun sueño o algo XDD (ojala --)

Las dejo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado aunque es muy corto. Prometo traer varios mas (tengo 2 en proceso) pero como veran hasta fines de febrero no vuelvo a tener pc y tengo que ir al cyber.

Dejen reviews! arigato!

**Nos vemos en el infierno** _(solo al que se lo merece)_

**DeRaNgEd Of YaOi**


End file.
